Slow Descent
by Lydia-RoseWinchester13
Summary: Showing the life of Bill and Frank before and going into the infection. This is the first one I've written in just about forever. I wrote this with my friend Daylightvampire. The rating might change over time.


The overpowering smell of dark roasted coffee filled the conditioned summer air inside the two story residential. A dark haired man in his early twenties stood in the kitchen humming a Bon Jovi song that had just come on the round, silver, plug in radio sitting on the counter next to the crappy old coffee maker. He had only woken up awhile ago so his humming was quite off pitch, but Frank was never one to pass up Bon Jovi. It wasn't long before a loud bark started in on the chorus; A small German Shepherd puppy began hopping up and down on her back legs.

Frank smiled down at her excitement, "Where's Daddy?"

The puppy tilted it's soft head, ears flopping to the side, "Can you go get Daddy, Radar?"

Radar yipped happily and sprinted up stairs so fast that her back legs could hardly keep up with her front legs as she turned into the third room on the right. Messy short Blond hair was scattered on the pillows. The owner of said hair was wrapped in the various blankets he had somehow managed to collect. Although the king sized bed was a bit of a leap, Radar was always somehow able to jump up. The pup wagged its tail and assessed the environment before climbing up onto the bed post. Somehow shifting her weight to balance, Radar put all her weight onto her back legs before leaping straight in the air and landing with a powerful force on top of her other wasn't long before she began to push the blankets with her wet nose until she was able to get Bill's aggitated face free of his cacoon. She licked his nose happily and barked like she was expecting Bill to play with her.

"God damn-" He pushed her away gently to get her to stop, "Shithead. Get down."

"Always such a morning person." Frank called from the doorway with the smirk that always drove Bill insane(it was still arguable as to whether that was a good thing).

"Hell yeah I am." He groaned running calloused hands through his hair in an attempt to wake up.

Frank shook his head, his smirk turned to a full grin, and he walked across the soft carpet to sit on the edge near Bill. He held out a cup of fresh coffee to his grumpy counterpart. Radar paced between them for a brief moment before plopping down between the two of them. Frank's laugh was deep and loud, it was always a bit of a surprise to people that didn't know him well. Bill raised an eyebrow and looked the man up and down, stopping only to glance briefly at the calmed puppy.

"I don't get it." He paused to take a drink of the coffee; man was it strong, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." That damned grin.

Bill both hated and loved Frank's smile. It was that kind of smile that you would notice in the middle of a crowd. The kind that was infectious, even if you were having the worst day of your life, and Bill had his fair share, you would find yourself giving into it a little; You wouldn't even realize you were doing it either until someone started giving you odd looks. Frank had the kind of smile that could get you to agree to anything if he hadn't already convinced you. It was the smile that almost made you forgive the grisly shirts that he always seemed to find here and there.

They drank their coffee in silence for a little while. Frank would occasionally pause to pet Radar. It was never an uncomfortable silence; Or at least neither of them spoke up to say that it was. Bill liked their silence, he felt safe in it. It felt as though time was stopping just for the two of them. It also reminded Bill that Frank enjoyed his company and that was enough to keep him going for a while.

"Alright." Bill groaned placing the white mug on the nightstand, "Time for work."

"Oh." Frank whined and flopped back on the bed causing Radar to lift her head and look around the room, "Please tell me that it's Friday already so that you won't have to go tomorrow."

"Yesterday was Sunday." Bill was already up and out of the bed. He stretched causing a few bones to crack, "You can't honestly be that lonely."

"Not lonely." He argued from the blankets he had now wrapped himself in, "Bored. I want to do something fun. Go out."

"Maybe if I get some overtime tonight Derek will let me go earlier tomorrow and we can do something." Bill pulled out his grey mechanic's uniform.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that!" Frank shouted pointing to the ceiling.

Bill chuckled and muttered under his breath, "You do that."


End file.
